


Neighbours

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino has been in love with his next door neighbour for years. The man is beautiful, tall with chocolate curls, and bright green eyes, but Lovino is most in love with the friendly smile he sends to everyone who looks at him for long enough.





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> "How far away the stars seem, and how far is our first kiss, and ah how old my heart." - W. B. Yeats

Lovino has been in love with his next door neighbour for years. The man is beautiful, tall with chocolate curls, and bright green eyes, but Lovino is most in love with the friendly smile he sends to everyone who looks at him for long enough. From the short conversations by the mailbox and passing in the hallways, Lovino has found out that his name is Antonio and that he works as a dance instructor nearby. He also found out that Antonio has adopted a brand new cat. 

Now Lovino loves cats, but this one is a holy terror. It gets into his apartment almost constantly and opens his fridge. Lovino works from home, so he usually catches the cat, but his electric bill is being run up the wall. That’s how one day, Lovino found himself storming into the dance session, cheeks red and a howling cat in his carrier. “Antonio!” He snaps, setting the cat by Antonio’s feet. “I’m sick of your goddamn cat breaking into my house and running up my electric bill.” He says, crossing his arms. 

Antonio looks at him, turning of the music. Suddenly, Lovino becomes aware of the whole class staring at them. Antonio laughs softly, picking up the cat carrier and turning the music back on. “Just keep practicing your routine, I’ll be right back.” He leads Lovino into a little office to the side. “Sorry about my cat, I didn’t even know it was getting into your apartment.” He smiles at Lovino, making his heart thump harder and harder. 

“Yeah, he’s been doing it all month. He gets in through the window and opens the fucking fridge then leaves.” Lovino responds, crossing his arms over his chest. “So it’s running up my electricity bill. Can you keep your cat under control in the future please.” He huffs and looks away from Antonio, unable to look at him and stay angry. Antonio nods. 

“Okay. I’ll make sure to keep my windows more tightly locked.” He smiles in amusement. “But I really should make up for your electric bill. Would you be interested in some dance class… or would you rather go on a date with me?” He asks, chuckling when Lovino’s head shoots up and his eyes go wide in shock. “I think you’re cute, Lovi, and I’d love to take you out on a date.” 

He takes Lovino’s hand and kisses his knuckles lightly, eyes glittering as he looks back up at the Italian. Lovino blushes hard and looks away. “Y-yeah I wouldn’t mind that.” He whispers, dragging an excited smile and a hug from Antonio. He hugs back after a moment, relaxing. He wonders how he got this lucky. 

“Do you think you could drop off my cat at my house? I’m kind of at work.” 

“Dammit, sure. But it’s just going to come back to my house.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to hold your hand, but you are the sun and I am the moon... and we will never collide." - Unknown 
> 
> A request I wrote for anonymous on Tumblr. The only expectation was fluff and I think I did it!


End file.
